family, secrets and broken friendships
by Bvb lover 2012
Summary: my name is Isabella (Izzy) Lily Pitts. CC is my best friend. Ash is my prankster buddy. Jinxx is my panda, my cuddly warpaint covered bear. Jake is my brother. Andy is the love of my life. but he doesnt know it. no one knows. This is my life. -A BVB Black Veil Brides fanfic R&R?
1. Chapter 1

BVB story :)

hi, my name is Isabella Lily Pitts, but don't call me Isabella, or Bella-this isn't Twilight! No, I like to be called Izzy.

I am 10 years old.

I adore Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore, All Time Low, Escape The Fate, chocolate, pandas, the colour purple (deep purples, not this pathetic excuse of 'purple' known as lavender)

Painting, photography, batman, my phone, beauty and the beast (don't diss, that movie was beautiful!)

and I have a strange obsession with different flavours of cake.

Thats only a few though, the list can go on forever!

My darling brother is Jake Pitts, of the wonderful Black Veil Brides!

I love the band, every one of them is so close to me;

CC is my bestiest friend EVERRR!

Jinxx is my other brother, and is always there to take care of me and comfort me. He's my panda. Cuddly, and covered in warpaint.

Ashley is...probably my pranking buddy. He's really fun to be around and always makes me laugh, and is always up for tormenting and annoying the others!

Jake is my bro. Thats it. He's not as much an intense brother as Jinxx is, but he does still care for me, just doesnt show it that often. I suppose thats because he grew up with me, and he knows everything about me...possibly too much.

Andy. Andy and I's relationship is complicated. He's really kind and super sweet, but can be a massive ass too. Time after time we've had fights, he's insulted me, I broke down and he was there to help. We could never be not talking to each other for longer than a day!

That's the family.

My Family.

My crazy, messed up family who live on tour buses for months, eat pizza for breakfast every morning for breakfast, and get drunk nearly every night.

They knew everything about me.

Except one thing.

I am in love with Andy Biersack.


	2. Chapter 2

BVB story chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ hola! This is my new story! I was supposed to put this on the chapter before, but I kinda forgot :/ anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and maybe leave a review? I'd love you forever! :3

**IZZY P.O.V.**

"ISAAABEEEELLLLAAAAAAH!" A very fake high pitched voice floated down from the bunk above me.

"what CC?" I groaned, rolling over and opening my curtain.

"im bored." was his reply. I checked my phone, 2:43AM. Holy crap.

"jesus CC, its like, nearly 3 AM!" I grumbled, locking my phone and turning over again, wrapping the blanket securely around me.

We had been living on the tour bus for a week so far, the guys were touring again. Right now we were in Texas, and CC still wasnt sleeping a full night.

"but i'm borreeeddddd!" he whined, stretching out his words.

"go to sleep." I hissed.

I heard him sigh and lay back in his bunk again.

Bang.

Silence.

Bang.

Silence.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

I let out a long sigh.

"CC, what _are_ you doing?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Oh y'know, throwing a ball at the wall" he replied, and continued bouncing it.

I groaned and hopped out of the bunk, stood up on my bed to reach up to CC's and tore the glittery blue bouncy ball from his grasp.

"hey!" he complained as I hopped to the floor and tiptoed down the bus towards the 'kitchen' area, quietly so I wouldnt wake anybody up.

A few seconds after reaching the kitchen, I heard CC's less quiet stomps echo through the bus.

I shot him a warning glare and put a finger up to my lips, shushing him instantly.

He watched at me with horror in his eyes as I grabbed a stool, and climbed up so I could reach one of the top cupboards. I saw him slightly move as I threw it to the back and shut the door quickly.

I turned around to face him, and we had a small staring match for a few seconds before he broke, looked up at me with wide eyes and asked "why did you do that?" sticking his bottom lip out slightly to look like an upset three year old.

I poked him on the nose and smiled smugly;

"because"

I heard a groan, a shuffle and the light flipped on, making me scream and fall off the stool I was perched on.

I closed my eyes and braced myself, ready to hit the cold tiled floor.

Instead, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle, and my legs gently hit the floor.

My toes were only just hitting the floor, and I was quite tall...

there was only one person who was taller than me...

Andy.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes, to be staring into sparkling crystal blue ones.

"hello down there" I heard him whisper and gently set me beck onto my feet.

"hi" I murmured, not able to take my eyes from his.

Suddenly, I became aware of my surroundings and tore my gaze from his to look around.

Only CC and us two were in the kitchen and I was thankful for that, otherwise the moment would have been even more awkward than it was then.

"sooooo..." I said, rocking forwards and backwards on the balls of my feet and clapping my hands.

"ugh, would you guys _shut. Up_?!" I heard a sleepy voice groan from the sofa in the living area.

"who's that?" I asked.

"wow. It is a sad day when your own sister doesnt recognise you" jake said, sitting up so he was in the light. "aghh! Light! It burns!" and then he laid back down again.

"sorry Jake, its dark!" I said after we were all finished laughing.

I heard a "hmmph" and then snores.

"Jinxx? Ashley?" I asked, turning back to CC and Andy.

CC shrugged, and I noticed he still hadnt taken his eyes off me since I fell, scrutinising me.

I looked at him questioningly, but he didnt move. I was going to hear _all_ about this later. Ill get some kind of 'CC lecture'.

"sleeping." Andy stated simply. "Jinxx was up late on the phone to Sammi, and I think we can all guess where Ash was" I smiled and nodded.

A few more moments passed, when I finally thought of something to say.

"wait, so why are you up?" not the smartest conversation starter ever, Izzy.

"i was on the couch with Jake-"

my eyebrows raised

"not like that!" he slapped my arm playfully "we were watching Batman" I rolled my eyes, then realised what he said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, making them both jump "You. Watched. Batman. Without. Me?!" I said, sounding outraged and hurt.

"im sorry!" Andy cried

"sorry aint gunna cut it Biersack!" I warned, glaring at him.

"what the hell is going on?!" Ashley yelled, tumbling out of his bunk, pulling on some pyjama bottoms (thankfully) followed by Jinxx.

"BATMAN. WITHOUT ME." was all I needed to say.

"woah dude, too far." Jinxx said, putting a hand on Andy's shoulder.

"but seriously, this is an overreaction sis!" Jake said, getting up and joining the circle.

"can someone get her some cake, or chocolate or something? Quickly!" CC shouted to the back of the bus, clicking his fingers twice and pointing to me.

We all laughed.

"chill, Izzy, its recorded! Watch it in the morning, or _later_ in the morning!" Andy said, putting both hands on my shoulders.

"fiiiiine" I huffed, crossing my arms and slouching. "ugh, im gunna go back to bed. Night." I started shuffling my way back to my bed.

As I expected, CC followed me and we both sat on his bunk (so we didnt bang our heads) and crossed our legs, facing eachother.

Before we said anything he pulled me into a hug. I hugged back instantly, no one gives hugs as good as CC. CC's hugs were special.

"Izzy? I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?" he said, pulling away and looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded hesitantly.

He waited for a few moments, then pulled me in for another hug, resting his cheek on the top of my head. Any minute now. Aaany minute now...

"Izzy do you like Andy?" there it was.

_**A/N:**_ I listened to the entire Wretched And Divine album while writing this...TWICE!bi adore this album 3 thanks for reading :)


End file.
